cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Templuria
Templuria http://www.cybernations.net/images/flags/Custom3.jpg The national flag of Templuria http://img175.imageshack.us/img175/9946/templurianwarflages2.png The Templurian War Flag, 'Spirit of War.' '' Official International Nation Information Templuria is a very large and older nation at 51 days old with citizens primarily of Greek ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Templuria work diligently to produce Cattle and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Templuria has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Templuria allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Templuria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Templuria will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History '''Full Article:' History of Templuria Early History Creation and Independence The nation of Greece was in a dire civil war and was plagued by harsh genocide. The old capital of Athens was no longer safe from the internal combat and strife of the country, so many citizens left. They founded a town that would keep them protected, New Athens. Many people sought refuge in the city. Life in New Athens was hard, but much safer than living in older parts of the nation. New Athens became so successful that the Greek government forced heavy taxes on the growing city to fuel it's military. The city paid for many years, but eventually the people got weary of it's burden. The city refused to pay any more taxes or tariffs to the Greek government. Greece sent a small military force south to forcibly collect the funds. However New Athens had gathered up a local militia and kept the invading troops at bay. The Greek president at the time, Harmon Alegrio, did not wish to waste his troops on one small town when he was fighting his own battles, so he recalled his troops back to the front lines of the civil war and assumed that after he had resolved the war, he could easily retake New Athens. But he was wrong. Many heard of the city's resistance and it gave hope to countless people. Migrants from all over Greece journeyed to New Athens for it's safety and glory. Eventually the rebel forces in the civil war, the Greek Freedom and Liberation Army of the People or GFLA, found shelter in the city and used it as a main base. At last, President Alegrio was assassinated and the civil war ended. The GFLA took hold of the government and, due to their service, granted New Athens it's independence. Establishment The citizens of New Athens carried out a poll on how they though the government should be run. The majority of voters suggested a democratic republic. Over a year the goverment was set up, eventually creating the Republic of New Athens. on November 11, 2006. On that very day, the first presidential election was held. Magnum T. Gundraw, a former general of the GFLA, was elected as the first president. His first act was to create a document to set the basic laws, principles, and rules of the city-state. This document would come to be known as The Constitution of Templuria later on. He revolutionized the buisness and government in New Athens along with establishing a real military, expanding borders, and increasing infrastracture. The buisnesses and infrastracture in the city were doing quite well, but president Magnum considered that they could work much better. He slightly altered the financial system and changed the nation to capitalism. From then on, the country was know as The Capitalistic Republic of Templuria. The name Templuria was created from Magnum's middle name, Templur. During the reign of Magnum's son, Colt Gundraw, another poll was taken, this time over what the national religion religion should be. With a 72.8% turnout, Islam became the official religion of Templuria. Recent History End to the Darker Tomorrow Wars Templuria's war with the Darker Tomorrow Alliance has finally ended in victory. The nations of New Artemis, the Lionskull Empire, and Domine Megas have been defeated by Templuria and it's allies at NPO. Special thanks are in order for: Yamato of Yamato Japan, visualdeity of the Republic of Plunder, Jekyll of Ozarkia, spandexofborg of Eastmidiland, saiyaman of Rabonia, and many others at NPO. The Monarchy Revolt The Monarchy Revolt, led by hundreds of refugees turned violent and have forced Glock Gundraw to demand temporary Monarchy. He hopes to restore the former Capitalist regime back to power soon. The Mojäkka Conflict Continues Templuria tightens it's grip on the nation of Mojäkka. All infrastracture in the nation has been destroyed due to the skills of the Templurian military. The Politics of Templuria Full Article: Politics of Templuria Cities New Athens Full Article: New Athens New Athens is the largest city (by population and size) and capital of Templuria. It is the birthplace of many Templurian presidents. It is the national center of business, finance, fashion, medicine, entertainment, media and culture in Templuria and is recognized around the world for it's fantastic monuments, historical landmarks, and clean environment. Sanctum The second largest city in Templuria is Sactum. The city is most famous for it's nightlife, it having many nightclubs, hotels, and resorts. It is also known for it's many beer breweries, which it ships all around the country. Foreign Relations The NPO Templuria is a proud member of NPO and mantains a stable relationship with the alliance. Templuria has waged many wars in the name of NPO and plans to continue to do so. Templuria keeps itself within strict orders and decrees of NPO guidelines. Mediterranea of Oceanica *(Not to be confused with Bisso of Oceanica, a newer nation) The First War Long ago the nation of Oceanica and it's alliance, The Mediterranean League, declared war on Templuria. Their terms were simple, join the League, or be attacked by all the nations in it. Templuria accepted and the war was over without a shot being fired. Leaving the League (The Templurian War of Freedom) When Templuria finally left the Mediterranean League, it was attacked by Mediterranea, ruler of the alliance. If Templuria won, it would have it's freedom from the League. If Oceanica won, Templuria would forever stay under the rule of The Mediterranean League. This started the Templurian Freedom War. Templuria pulled out a slim victory, with the nation of Oceanica admitting defeat. Fade The nation of Oceanica dissolved after being inactive. This day was forever known as Fading Day. Blubba of New Artemis Though both nations have only existed for short times, they have a long history with each other. The majority of this history is violent. The Conflict The conflicts between Templuria and New Artemis have all been about the same obsession. The occupation of Greece. Once Blubba, Dictator of New Artemis for life, saw that another nation had come out of the Greek Civil War, he immediately demanded an alliance or the threat of all out war. Templuria rejected the proposal and thus the First Templurian-New Artemis War began. The First Templurian-New Artemis War The First Templurian-New Artemis War started when the nation of New Artemis attacked Templuria. Only two battles (being the initial strikes in the war) were fought on Templurian soil. President Gundraw took swift action and invaded New Artemis the next day. Severe damages crushed the Artemisian economy and threw the country into anarchy. Blubba sent a letter of appology and begged for forgiveness, but none was given by Templuria and the war lasted until the bitter end. The final result of the war left New Artemis with -5 soldiers, 1.7 infrastracture, and 0 technology. The War Fuel In anarchy and financial problems, New Artemis was temporarily scarred internally and President Magnum though it was safe again. However, New Artemis recieved aid through bribery from the nations of Daimonas, Reike, and Hailstorm, who would later form an alliance with him, and quickly rose back to its former glory. Many threats were launched by Blubba to President Magnum and eventually this culminated into another war. The Second Templurian-New Artemis War New Artemis recovered amazingly quickly and declared war on Templuria again as soon as they could, causing the Second Templurian-New Artemis War. Before the war, New Artemis had offered the struggling nation of Reike payment for it's services in war. Reike attacked Templuria the same day as New Artemis had. Heavy losses were caused on the Templurian side of the battlefield for several days. The Templurian military forced the invaders out after five attacks in Templuria. Templuria proceeded to cripple the allied nations in their own homelands. Both enemy nations were plunged into anarchy and Templuria rose out of the war even stronger than ever. The Ceasefire After both countries were incapacitated by Templuria, all three nations signed the The Non-Aggression Ceasefire, a permanent (intented to be permanent, though it eventually was broken) treaty that none of the three undersigning nations would never go into war with one another again. The three nations agreed to the terms and the document was signed. The Cold War More insults and threats were launched by New Artemis than ever and relations between the two nations were becoming increasingly heated. A term of The Non-Aggression Ceasefire, that the countries would trade resources for diplomatic and economic ties, was broken, which increased the tension. Templuria fully intended to break the treaty and launch a full assault on New Artemis, however the rival nation had made itself peaceful and war could no longer be declared. But Blubba's nation began to suffer economically under the 'peace mode' it had placed itself in. Templuria knew New Artemis would eventually come out of peace mode and then an all out war would insue. However, before Templuria attacked New Artemis, the two nations came to an agreement and New Artemis slipped back into 'war ableness' without a war. Time of Peace After the Cold War between the new nations finished, New Artemis experienced a rapid infrastracture and technological growth. Two days after the dispute had ended, New Artemis was vastly superior to Templuria in technology, infrastracture, and military. With an obvious lead many forms, Blubba formed an alliance for the sole purpose of getting back at Templuria for it's former threats. The Creation of Darker Tomorrow New Artemis was planning to crush Templuria permanently and formed an alliance for that very purpose. Old friends and allies allong with new ones joined. New Artemis immediately informed Templuria of their "coming demise." Members of Dark Tomorrow Included: New Artemis- (Founder and Leader; known as 'King Monday' after DT being formed on a Monday) Domine Megas- (General) Lionskull Empire- (General) Hellsend- ('Official' Peacekeeper*) Reike- (Aider and Backup General) Daimonas- (Aider) Hailstorm- (Aider) *Note that Hellsend never accepted his 'official title' nor used it's benefits. The Darker Tomorrow Wars On 12/9/2006, the Darker Tomorrow alliance attacked Templuria, causing 119 soldier casulties. The attackers were New Artemis, Domine Megas, and the Lionskull Empire. Six battles were held on Templurian soil, the most ever in a Templurian war. Templuria was thrown into anarchy for the second time in it's history and pleaded for help with the NPO. The NPO awarded several sets of aid and many 'soldier-nations' to take out the Darker Tomorrow allies. The aiders foolishly left their ability to wage war on and were forced out of action quickly before they had a chance to send aid to their clanmates. With help from Templuria, the NPO soldiers crushed the alliance and demanded it's disbanding. The Darker Tomorrow Dissolusion Act was agreed to, ending the wars and finally quelling the Templurian-New Artemisian Conflict. The Aftermath Anarchy, rebellion, and chaos insued after the Darker Tomorrow War and the government was fully overthrown. The dictator, Blubba, was executed by a firing squad of his own Royal Guard. Rampant gangs, massive poverty, great famine, water shortages, terrible pollution, violent religious zeal, ethnic cleansing, genocide, and public executions have all become commonplace in the territory former known as New Artemis. One can only guess the future of the declining territory, but many hope it will be cared for in hands of Templuria in a few months. Occupation of the New Artemis Territory Drug trafficing from the former nation into Templuria had rapidly increased after the fall of the New Artemisian government. By Templurian law, drugs are only legal if proscribed by a fully liscenced doctor. On December 27th 2006, Templurian troops invaded the New Artemis Territory. They were met with much resistance but managed to subdue and capture five major drug cartels. All drug shipment into Templuria had been halted and the streets were again drug-free. Possible Annexation A popular idea among Templurian politicians is the annexation of the New Artemis territory. However there is a debate as to if Templuria can support the declining territory and relieve it of it's poverty. The arguement rages on. Lord123 of Antarctic city DrSatan of w00t National Holidays Founding Day - Febuary Eleventh - (Day the city of New Athens was founded) Independence Day - July Fifteenth - (Day Templuria declared independence.) Nationhood Day - November Tenth - (Day Templuria was officially recognized as a nation.) Capitalist Day - November Thirteenth - (Day Templuria switched to Capitalism.) Freedom Day - November Eighteenth - (Day Templuria gained it's freedom from the Mediterranean League) Alliance Day (NPO) - November Twentyfirst - (Day Templuria joined the NPO) Fading Day - December Third - (Day the Mediterranea of Oceanica was deleted) Falling Monday - Last Monday in December - (Signifies New Artemis, also known as 'King Monday,' being destroyed) Religion (Approximate Estimations) 62% (though percentage assumed to be falling) = Muslim 17% = Christian 11% = Jewish 4% = Hellenist (Follower of Ancient Greek Religion) 3% = Graeco-Christian (Off-Shoot of Christianity, incorporating ancient Greek myth and lore) 2% = Other 1% = Atheist War Full Article: Templurian Military History Due to it's official membership with the NPO, Templuria can only go to war if allowed by the War Council. The following wars have been fought so far. See Also: Wars involving Templuria (Before NPO Membership) Templurian-UnitedNations War & the Bloodshed Treaty |- First Templurian-New Artemis War |- Mediterranea's Threat |- Templurian Freedom War |- Templurian-w00t! war |- Templurian-Chop Yer Head Off War |- Altadorian War |- Haitham War |- Templuria was fighting shing in the Gang-up War |- Templurian-Jadus Raid |- Second Templurian-New Artemis War |- First Templurian-Nation Raid |- Templurian-Cyrus Raid |- Second Templurian-Nation Raid Wars involving Templuria (Post-NPO) Dark Tomorrow War |- The Gonggong Threat |- Templurian-Tian Tang Conflict |- Templuria-Brondisium Conflict |- Templurian-Mojakka Conflict More on Templuria Templurian Military History, Politics of Templuria, Military of Templuria, History of Templuria, New Athens Category: Nations category:Templuria category: Nations of Europe Category:Red team Category:Member of New Pacific Order